


Wizard Middle School

by darkhorse_douglas



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhorse_douglas/pseuds/darkhorse_douglas
Summary: Being Vice Principle isn't the easiest job ever and having students like these certainly doesn't help. Middle School AU!





	Wizard Middle School

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I wrote a middle school AU ages ago. It started with a conversation in the TI skype chat. Decided to finally post it. Thog says two curse words and that's it.
> 
> Name chart:  
> Thog = Dan (not sorry)  
> Karen = Mrs. Medshire  
> Ashe = Ashely Garren  
> Inien = Annabelle
> 
> Everyone else has their normal names

In a small town in a small middle school in a small room sat a black haired individual. The man of indiscernible age sat behind a desk, across from him sat two 13 year olds.

“*Sigh* so why are you two in my office this time?” Asked the man, as he looked at the two young boys before him.

“They stole the Biology lab skeleton and tried to set it on fire!” Butted in the furious Science teacher. “One of the little ingrates even had the audacity to bring a lighter to school. A lighter! Those things are considered weapons in other districts now a days. Why they ought ta be expelled! Putting the other students in danger like that.”

“Thank you. For your opinion of the situation,” responded the man in a bored drawl. “You may go back to your class. I will handle these boys and their punishments.”

The teacher turned and left with a huff. Mumbling about how punishments weren’t as severe as they needed to be these days.

“Now then to the two I was actually addressing. What happened?” Repeated the man.

“I wasn’t us VP*! It was uh somebody else! We were uh dooiinngg oh! Extra research on the study of uhhhh…” The blonde kid in glasses trailed off. Whatever excuse he was planning to give lost in the making of the lie.

“Markus don’t even try to lie to me about this. The sooner you two explain. The soon you can get out of my office and we both know that’s what you really want.” Cut in the adult. He turned to the other kid. “Kier I feel like I'll get the answer from you faster.”

“Um well you see vice principal Thog, Markus and I were talking about different polymers and how they-”

“Kier I assume that has very little to do with the current situation,” interrupted the vice principal. Markus at this comment rushed into another poorly made lie.

Why won't either of these kids give me a fucking answer? Questioned Thog to himself. His patience was quickly evaporating.

Kier sighed “Markus just tell him.” Kier slouched and turned away from the conversation slightly.

Markus paused in his tangent about six armed shadow invaders. “You sure buddy?”

“Yeah whatever he won't let us leave otherwise. I free you from the super-secret handshake of secretness.”

“Alright Mr. Thog, I'll tell you.” Fucking finally thought Thog. “We took the skeleton because Kier's scared of skeletons. Like really scared of skeletons and I came up with the great idea of taking the biology classes skeletons so Kier wouldn't be scared in science! Then he would be able to answer questions in class and everyone would know how smart he is!” Finished Markus proud of his great plan.

“Charming,” responded Thog in a bored drawl. “Care to explain how that led to you bringing a lighter on campus?”

“Oh that was the second part of my idea! I thought maybe if he set his fear on fire he wouldn't be scared of it anymore.”

“That's not how it works,” Mumbled Thog as he put his head in his hands. “Alright you two now that I know why you did what you did. I can finally come to an agreement on your punishment.”

“Aw but I thought you forgot about that,” Whined Kier. Now that the conversation about his embarrassing fear was over with he was back to his old self.

“Yeah no you stole and tried to vandalize school property. Even if it was to make your friend feel better you're still getting punished. Markus I'm calling your father, Kier I'm going to have to call Mrs. Kyl’il as well.”

“Nooo you can't tell Mrs. Kyl'il! I promised I wouldn't get in trouble after the paperclip sculptures in English,” Exclaimed a now scared Kier.

“I'm not done yet you will also be-”

“Mr. Thog?” interrupted someone at the door.

Thog sighed “Yes? What is it Karen?”

The secretary just motioned for him to come to the door. Thog got up, “excuse me for a moment.”

“Dan when you finish up with those two, your regulars are waiting out here,” Explained Karen.

Thog sighed “what did they do this time?”

“It seems Annabelle threw a rock at Ashely.”

“Ashe.”

“Excuse me.”  
“She’s going by Ashe now.”

“You can’t honestly expect me to remember every time that girl changes her name.”

“Just get to the point. Annabelle threw a rock?”

“Yes a piece of one of the cinderblocks I believe. Ashe responded as usual and a teacher had to drag her off.”

“Of course, Annabelle with the nurse right now?”

“Yes and Mrs. Garren is waiting in the foyer when you are ready. Oh and Gregory saw.”

“Shit.” Thog mumbled quietly.

“He’s in with the counselor now. Dao will most likely have him sent home.”

*Sigh* “Gregor’s coach isn’t going to be happy about that. They have a game this Thursday.”

“Can’t do much about that I’m afraid, anyway Miss. Garren is out here when you need her.” Karen turned heading back to the Secretary desk.

Thog turned to the two boys still in his office. “Alright we’re going to have to finish this up quick.”

“Does that mean you won’t call our parents,” questioned a hopeful Markus.

“No you two are still getting punished Saturday school next two weeks and four after school detentions. You also have to apologize to your teacher and promise not to try to set anything else on fire.”

The two looked at each other, sighed, and said okay.

“Aright then you are free to leave my office. Tell Karen to send Ashe in.” Thog said dismissing the boys as he sat down at his desk.

“Mrs. Medshire?” Asked Markus coming up to the front desk Kier quietly following behind him.

“Yes,” responded Karen.

“Mr. Thog said you could send in Ashe now,” explained the blonde haired kid.

“Thank you Markus. Mrs. Garren you can go see Vice Principal Thog now,” finished Karen. A young girl with messily cut short red hair stood up from her chair on the other side of the room.

“Right well since that’s all we were told to do. We’ll be going back to class now. Bye!” Said Markus hastily as he and Kier rushed out of the office frightened away by the scary girl.

Ashe walked quietly into Thog’s office, not even bothering to knock as she plopped down in one of the chairs.

“Ashe.”

“Mr. Thog.”

They both sat in silence for a moment.

“Care to tell me what Annabelle did this time to warrant a black eye?”

Ashe scoffed “Inien started it! I was just sitting under a tree at recess and she threw a rock at me! She asked for it!”

Thog sighed again “I am aware Annabelle threw a rock. But Ashe are you aware your fight with Annabelle scared another student? They’re being sent home, because of how upset they are. Your little punching matches with Annabelle need to Stop. Whatever issues you two have with each other need to be figured out now."

“Pff like Inien and I would ever get rid of our issues.”

“Ashe this is serious with the amount of fights you’ve been getting into I have all the evidence I need to get you and Annabelle Expelled. You certainly can’t get into fights like this in high school that’s for certain.”

Ashe looked away, “why haven’t you?”

“What?”

“Why haven’t expelled us yet?”

“Because I am positive if you two would just talk it out already. Then I wouldn’t have to see either of you for the rest of the year. But you have to talk it out for that to happen.”

“We’re not going to talk it out. I hate her and she hates me.” Ashe slouched giving off an uncaring persona. ”Just tell me my punishment so I can go.”

“Fine I’m calling your father again and you have ten detentions, plus three Saturday schools.”

“Ten?! But that’s not fair Inien started it!”

“It doesn’t matter who started it. You got in a fight for the eighth time this semester. This means you get a bigger punishment than before. Maybe now you and Inien will get around to talking it out,” Stated Thog with a smug tone.

“Ugh whatever can I leave now?” Ashe said giving in to the stated punishment.

“Yes have Karen bring Annabelle from the nurse’s office.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

"So why did you throw a rock at Ashe?"

"It wasn't just any rock. It was a rock of reconciliation," Stated the brown haired girl in front of him.

"What was it reconciling with?"

Annabelle smirked, "Ashe's face."

Thog sighed today was a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> *VP stands for vice principal Markus is trying to sound cool.
> 
> Okay this is just a little snippet I thought up for a Middle School AU. I have way more headcannons for this au than what was used in the oneshot. All those thoughts will be made into a seperate post that should come out after this at some point.  
> Hope you liked it!  
> Darkhorse out!


End file.
